


Rebecca and the Eye Correct Potion

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Sometimes it's annoying needing glasses to see, so Rebecca seeks a solution.





	Rebecca and the Eye Correct Potion

Contacts made sense when you had access to a sink and mirror every morning and every night. Rebecca quickly realized it wasn’t such a viable solution when she spent most nights camping out in the wilderness. Which led Rebecca to using her glasses most of the time, which led to a lot of cleaning and Rebecca feeling uncomfortable about not being able to see clearly out of the corner of her eye. It had never bothered her before, but with Jorvik getting as dangerous as it was she didn’t like having limited vision, especially if there was an emergency at night. Those few seconds it took her to get her glasses on after waking up might cost her dearly. 

All of these things led to Rebecca seeing Frederik in Crescent Moon Village and looking for a way to fix her eyesight, if only for a few months.

“Oh eyes are easy!” Frederik seemed to think all of Rebecca’s ideas were easy. “All you need is something nice and eye sized to replace them!”

“I don’t want to replace my eyes,” Rebecca clarified, not wanting to explain to her family why her eyes had changed to whatever he wanted to put in her sockets.

“But it’d be so much easier to correct your vision if we just started over! And you could customize them!” the alchemist threw out ideas, until Rebecca thanked him for his offer and left.

“Eyes are easy,” Pi said, Rebecca trying not to roll her eyes. 

“Are you going to rip out my eyes and replace them with new ones?” Rebecca asked before Pi could start explaining.

“I could,” Pi shrugged, Rebecca shaking her head.

“No, I just want to not need glasses. It doesn’t have to be permanent,” Rebecca explained, Pi nodding in understanding.

“I see,” Pi said with a smirk, taking Rebecca’s head in her hands and staring into her eyes. The witch grabbed a wisp from the eye and shone the light into Rebecca’s eyes, looking at how the blue irises expanded and contracted.

“Luckily you don’t have any severe problems, just a case of myopia, so the potion won’t be too complicated. The worse the eye problems the trickier the potions tend to become. Except for detached retinas, those are quite an easy fix…” Pi muttered to herself and wandered into her house and brought out a book. 

“Can you teach me the potion? So I don’t have to keep coming back to you,” Rebecca asked and Pi shrugged.

“It would be good for you to watch, although the particular potion I’m making,” Pi pointed to the recipe in the book,” will only last a few weeks. The strength depends on the moon cycle and how long you let it steep. More steeping and the longer it will last,” Pi explained.

“The moon cycle?”

“The moon circle of magic has a fondness for vision and sight, in multiple meanings of the words, a new moon would be best as it would be a sort of rebirth for the eyesight,” Pi answered, Rebecca trying to read the writing in the margins with doodles of moons.

“I always thought the moon looked like an eye slowly opening and closing in the sky. I used to imagine it was giant dragon up there looking down at earth,” Rebecca commented. 

“Who says it isn’t,” Pi said with a smirk, gathering the ingredients from her cupboards as Rebecca followed her around.

“I think the astronauts who landed on the moon would have noticed,” Rebecca grinned back, but was now curious.”

“Or they just didn’t know what they were seeing,” Pi quibbed back but turned her attention to making the potion. 

A few hours of steeping later and the witch handed the potion over to Rebecca.

“It should last for a couple weeks, then your vision will start to return to normal. I’ll have another potion for you in a couple weeks that should last longer,” Pi told the young woman who was regretting sniffing the concoction. Potions were not made to smell nice, at least most of them weren’t.

 

“Cheers to no more glasses,” Rebecca said, raising the cup of bubbly, lumpy, and smelly potion. With a plug of her nose to cut down on the taste and some thick gulps Rebecca managed to drink it all, glad that Pi had a cup of water ready.

“I’d offer you something else, but all I have is water and tea,” and Pi remembered that Rebecca did not like tea, “sugary stuff should cut down the taste.”

“I’ll bring a soda next time,” Rebecca panted and finished the cup of water, getting most of the taste from her mouth. 

“Guess I won’t need these,” Rebecca removed her glasses and retrieved the case from her saddlebag, putting them away before sitting down.

“How long before it works?”

“Another minute or two, the potion needs time to… think?” Pi had to pause and come up with the last word, trying to figure out how to describe it. 

“Think.”

“I don’t know how to describe it, but the potion needs a moment to figure out what it needs to do to repair your eyes,” Pi tried to explain, Rebecca’s vaguely horrified expression amusing to the witch.

“Magic is weird,” Rebecca mumbled and rubbed her eye, a slight itching had started in them. 

“Weird but powerful,” Pi agreed, watching as Rebecca’s eyes teared up and she rubbed them more.

“Itching is normal, right?” Rebecca wanted to make sure.

“Your eyes are literally changing shape, it can get quite uncomfortable,” Pi didn’t have to finish her sentence, Rebecca finding out for herself as the itching turned into burning. Rebecca snapped her eyelids shut and pressed her hands to her eyes, hissing as it felt like burning balls had replaced her eyeballs.

“This isn’t uncomfortable!” Rebecca grumbled before giving an annoyed shout, “this is painful!”

“Magic isn’t painless,” Pi shrugged but went to get a towel, Rebecca’s eyes dripping with tears. When she looked back at Rebecca the girl had doubled over, groaning. 

“It will pass in a minute or two,” Pi tried to reassure the woman in pain, pressing the towel to Rebecca’s hands. She took the offered towel and pressed it against her eyes, soaking up the tears. 

“I’m glad I only have to do that every few weeks,” Rebecca muttered when the pain had stopped and she finally lowered the towel.

“You will probably get used to it,” Pi offered, but in truth she had no idea. Rebecca looked around the swamp, testing her new vision and smiling. 

“Thanks for the potion, not needing glasses all the time is going to be great!” Rebecca was relieved that it had worked after the pain. And she didn’t even have to replace her eyes.


End file.
